


[Art] Sushi Date Night

by cloudycelebrations



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020 Prompt: Sugarcoated Gay Story, M/M, Sushi, Tasteful Penguin Sex, gay penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations
Summary: This is the best first date Steve has ever been on. Then again, as a penguin, he has never been on any dates before this.Created for Banned Together Bingo 2020, using the prompt "Sugarcoated Gay Story", the long version of which is: "A homosexual story line that has been sugarcoated with cute penguins".G-rated version first, PG13-rated version after.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[Art] Sushi Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> If a picture is worth a thousand words, this one is worth about 500.


End file.
